Backend of Forever
by shesmyshootingstar
Summary: He said he loved her. Did he mean it? Or was it just for fun?


A/N: Hey! I was listening to Coheed and Cambria and reading a Draco/Hermione fan fic when the song "The Velorium Camper II: Backend of Forever" came on, and suddenly, the lyrics just seemed to make me think of them in a way. So, here's my songfics. Sorry if it's kinda lame, but I think it's alright. If you haven't heard Coheed and Cambria, I suggest buying one of their CDs, or at least downloading this song. It's awesome. So, I dedicate this fic to CO&CA, for making such awesome music, and their lead singer Claudio, for writing such wonderful lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and placers are owned by J.K. Rowling (sigh I wish I wrote the Potter books), and all lyrics are owned by Claudio Sanchez of Coheed and Cambria (sigh I wish I wrote these lyrics.)

**Backend of Forever  
**  
_Rocked silent in a soft lullaby  
Panic stirred me awakened by a ringing phone in time  
Where and when would I see her?  
_  
Hermione sat huddled in the corner of her head girl room, rocking slowly. Silent tears ran down her face as she thought of what had just happened. She had always thought in the back of her mind, "What if this happens...?", but she was hoping fate would prove her wrong. She closed her eyes to try and block out the harsh reality.  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked as he entered his head boy dorm. He wasn't sure how long she'd stay locked up in that room of hers. He knew he had hurt her terribly. But he couldn't resist. Making her fall in love with him was all too easy. Like taking candy from a baby. And then, he crumpled her heart as if it was a piece of parchment.  
  
_Crazy were the words that scribbled out your mouth  
I stuttered, replacing your face to those words  
Where and when would I kill her?  
_  
She couldn't believe him. He had started to be so kind and gentle with her. He...he even told her he loved her. She had come to think he had finally changed his was. Maybe everyone else was right all along. Maybe, he was still the cruel bastard he'd always been. She still couldn't believe such a loving face would do that.  
  
He hated her more than life itself. He knew he could never fall for a Mudblood. He smirked to himself as he realized he was her first. He took her innocence. And it meant nothing to him. He was so good at lying, he might be able to take up that muggle profession called "acting." But he still wanted her dead, and soon.  
  
_I'll wish on this  
I'll wish with this  
I, I'll wish to the bitter end of my day  
Well, where were you?_  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly, trying to will the tears back inside. She wished she had never met him in her entire life. He had made her feel so worthless...now, she just wanted to die. The pain she felt was consuming her entire body. Where was the good Draco? That couldn't have been fake. Could it?  
  
Draco laughed out loud. His thrived on others' weaknesses. This was all too good. He could hear her sobbing in her room, and it gave him a natural high. He knew he had power over her, but never did he imagine his ability to this extent. He could hear her screaming, "Why?" over and over again.  
  
_So you had your turn, and you made it work  
Now, I'm the laughing stock of your joke  
As crazy as it may seem I cried for you when you  
Told me to date all of the things that made you end up in my life  
And I'll believe anything  
I have no luck with girls_  
  
Well, he had done it. He had finally ruined her life. She could already feel people turning over in their heads that she'd slept with him. She could see everyone laughing. She cried even harder as she recalled him telling her that she was nothing. Just another innocent girl that he discarded like all the others.  
  
Didn't she get it? To him, the entire thing was just a game. A joke. Every night he would go brag to his Slytherin buddies about how she kept falling for "the Malfoy charm." He was always complaining how he didn't have much luck with the girls he met. They only fulfilled his needs for so long, and then they grew tiresome.  
  
_ I overheard that you were unhappy too  
Misleading trust into a relationship that makes no sense  
Over and out Connecticut  
But you had your back turned there as you faded away  
At the end of my day I found out  
That you weren't worth what I thought of you  
What I thought of you_  
  
She knew from the beginning that their relationship was doomed. She just never imagined he'd be the one ruining it. She didn't even understand what they had. It was all so sudden when her feelings occurred. But in the end, she realized she was right the first time. He wasn't worth her time or her thoughts.  
  
It had all started when rumors were going around that the Mudblood was depressed because she had no boyfriend. Draco saw this as the perfect opportunity to trick her, while he got "benefits." It was difficult at first. She always turned away from him, and disappeared off into the crowd.  
  
_ Write this down in your diary you abuse  
Can we make plans, can I just get through to you?  
Is this weird, do I scare her?_  
  
She jumped up and grabbed her diary from her beside table. The tears poured from her eyes as she flipped through all the pages and wrote down what had happened. All of her pain was in this diary. All those times in the past when he had hurt her, they were in here as well. It was a never- ending cycle of pain.  
  
He thought perhaps he should explain to her that he was kidding with her the entire time. No doubt, that would cause more pain. But how else could he get it in her head that he really didn't love her? She seemed so afraid when he told her. So unlike she used to be. Before, it was anger. Now, she was scared.  
  
_ I'll wish on this  
I'll wish with this  
I, I'll wish that you could share the love  
You've shared with others with me  
_  
Why couldn't he be with her like all the other girls? He hung around them constantly. Stealing kissing, embracing them, holding them close. Even whispering things into their ears that made them smile. She had always wanted someone to do that with her. She thought she'd found him. But he wouldn't share with her.  
  
He knew she was jealous of the other girls he was around. She always shot him angry looks and that just fueled the fire. He would smirk and kiss the girl he was with. He would never give his love or heart to her. She was too far beneath him for him to ever consider doing that. Besides, she didn't deserve it anyways.  
  
_ But this isn't love, so forever let it go  
Forever let it burn  
But this isn't love, here on the backend of forever  
I wish I would never hurt again_  
  
She rummaged through her trunk for the knife. Without a second thought, she began slitting her wrists, making sure she hit the veins. Her blood began spilling from her body in waterfalls. She could feel the life draining out of her very quickly. 'I'll never hurt again', she wrote before she dropped the knife and slumped to the floor.  
  
Draco decided to go and tell her that what they had wasn't love. That she should let it go, forget it. He went to knock on her door. No answer. He shouted to her, but he still heard nothing. He opened the door and his heart droped at the scene. 'I'll never hurt again' was written on the floor in her blood. And there lay Hermione, lifeless. 


End file.
